Do You Remember
by strawberryblondexoxo
Summary: Based right after "Unbridled" Jason and Aria run into eachother and old feelings resurface. Spencer and Toby are still going strong. Caleb returns from Ravenswood and gets back together with Hanna. Alison returns and navigates her relationship with Emily. This has lots of friendship and their problem with A. I hope you enjoy it!


_**Do You Remember, Aria and Jason Fanfiction**_

**Hi! I just wanted to say that this story is based right after season 4's episode Unbridled, where Jason returns. Aria and Jason run into each other and old feelings resurface. This story also includes Spencer and Toby, Emily and Alison, and Hanna and Caleb. This has the story of their friendship, and their problems with Alison and A. It is told from Aria's point of view first. I hope you enjoy it!**

I zipped up my high brown riding boots and finished curling the last piece of my hair. New day. New me.

"Aria? We're out of milk, can you go grab some?" Mike called from downstairs.

"Now? School starts in twenty minutes, can you go without some for today please?"

"I need to be strong, lacrosse tryouts are today! You're supposed to take care of me since mom is in Austria with that guy!"

"Fine!" I yelled back, grabbed my bag, and left.

LATER IN THE DAY

I quietly slid next to Hanna, Emily, and Spencer in the auditorium and grinned.

"Hey, why are you so late?" they all asked in hushed whispers.

"Long story, I'll tell you guys later," I replied and my mind drifted back to earlier this morning.

_Flashback_

I stepped out into the crisp cold air holding hot chocolate and looked at my phone. It read 8:01! Shoot! I started rushing down the icy steps and slipped into familiar arms. A rush spread through my body, and I immediately recognized the touch. I glanced up into his sparkling emerald eyes.

I blushed and quickly separated from him.

"One foot before the other Montgomery," he teased, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz!"

"Hey, hey, hey, don't apologize! I think it's cute!" he said, lightly touching my shoulder. I felt it again.

"Thanks," I felt color rising to my cheeks again.

"Well, I won't keep you it seems like you're in a rush, but I'd love to catch up!"

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said, got in my car, and drove away.

_Flashback over_

I snapped back into reality and listened to what Principal Hackett was saying.

"Anyways, have a good day, and don't be alarmed if Detective Holbrook or Tanner wants to have a few words with you, I'll let them tell you what's going on."

"Hi kids, I'm Detective Holbrook, some of you know me as Gabe…" He winked at Hanna and then the grouchy lady continued.

"I'm Linda Tanner and we would like to inform you that we do not yet want to give out any information about the investigation, however you will definitely know all details if you are being questioned. Thank you, and remember that there is nothing to be worried about." She said and stepped back.

"You are dismissed."

LATER IN THE DAY 

We walked out and went to our lockers. I saw Toby walking behind Spencer and he signaled a 'shush' sign to me and grinned. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She gasped and spun around.

"Hey!"

"Hey, how's your first day back been?" he asked and gave her a quick peck on the lips.''

"It's been great, I got a 96 on my AP French test and submitted a history essay for a competition!"

"Geek!"

"I am not a geek! So, do you want to grab some lunch?"

"Of course!"

LATER IN THE DAY

Spencer, Emily, Hanna and I sat in a circle in Spencer's barn just like the old times. Hanna was already drunk and Emily, Spencer, and I were laughing at her silliness.

"Hey guys, as much fun as this is, I have to go do these dishes, and Hanna, give me your glass!"

"No way!" Hanna hiccupped.

"Give it!" Emily teased and tackled her to the ground and grabbed her cup.

"Success!" I screamed and handed the cup to Spencer.

As Spencer loaded the dishes, Hanna, Emily, and I each lay on our own couch and talked about movies.

"Let's go scare Spencer," I proposed.

"Yeah, come on."

We crept up behind Spencer and screamed.

"Aaah!" she yelped and dropped the plate in the sink. She filled up a cup with foamy water and dumped it all over Hanna.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" she shrieked playfully, and started tossing water at Emily and I.

Ten minutes later, we all lay on our couches, soaking wet, and tired.

Suddenly, we heard a noise.

"HELLOO?" Hanna yelled, obviously still a little drunk.

"COME IN IF YOU DARE!" Emily added, and then we all heard a voice we would have never expected to hear.

"Hey guys, am I still welcome here?" someone said and walked out of their shadow.

"Ali? Oh my god! Like you even have to ask, come in!"

She walked closer and Emily ran across the room and jumped over the coffee table to sweep her up in a bear hug.

Hanna, Spencer, and I stood next to each other and watched them. Although they never said anything, we always knew that they loved each other. More than anyone else. Finally, we didn't care if we were ruining their moment; we all piled on and stood there in a big hug.

**OK, I hope you liked this first chapter, more coming soon! I'll update if I get 7 reviews!**


End file.
